The Wrong Path?
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: This is a fic about Jenna running away from everybody to figure out who she is. But when the find her will people be able to accept her? Yuri but some Yaoi
1. The Path I took

Authors Note: Hey, have a few things to say. This is my first Golden Sun fic and it's my first Yuri fic. I don know if I plan to make any scenes of *hint hint* but dat's why it's pg-13. May be some language and blah blah.  
  
Disclaimer: One Guess. Orion's Shadow doesn't own Golden Sun.  
  
'...' = Characters Thoughts  
  
"..." = Characters Quotes  
  
The Wrong Path?  
  
Chapter 1 The Path I Took  
  
Jenna looked around the wide open space, a space she may have seen a long time ago, 'God Jenna, I mean you've been looking at all these spaces for about a year now, ya should be able to tell them apart."  
  
Jenna sighed as she sat down in the middle of the field remembering the path she took to make her wander the world.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!"  
  
Jenna ran out of the door carrying her staff and screaming as she chased the blond boy who was now handing her bra's to a ten year old kid, "Isaac I'm going to kill you."  
  
Before Isaac could react he felt the young female pouncing on him pinning him to the ground, "Now give me my bras."  
  
Isaac gave her a smile handing her bra's to her and then said, "I love you Jenna."  
  
Jenna found herself speechless, she always loved the blond boy, but never loved him that way. Every time she was around a guy she felt a feeling of empty love, not a complete love. That, she only felt around was girls. Jenna looked down at him and got off unsure how much she was hurting him.  
  
Jenna reached out to at least give him a hug but watched in complete guilt as Isaac jumped up and ran away. She noticed the tears falling down his cheeks even with his back turned to her, and all Jenna was finally able to do was say, "I'm sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
Jenna packed up her stuff, no longer able to bear with the fact she had hurt the only person she loved but not in the way both of them wanted.  
  
Jenna left the town whispering, "Good bye, forever."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Jenna sighed again remembering that it had to have been a year since she left trying to pull herself together. She walked not caring where she was going, she was more of a drifter who didn't know where she was going. A path she had token a year ago and didn't regret.  
  
Jenna looked behind her as she saw something chasing after her with great speed, a person, 'Who is that? Jenna just don't stay where you are, RUN!'  
  
Jenna ran hoping she could escape but knew that this was pointless, the person who was chasing her was fast. Jenna turned around to see the person was close enough to make out, 'Ivan, and is that Mia? Piers? Sheba? Felix? Holy carp, not Felix! Oh crap, is that Isaac, god I would rather make out with Felix then see Isaac.'  
  
Jenna sat and saw Ivan was the first to reach her. Jenna gave a weak smile and said, "Hey Ivan. Uhh what are all of you guys doing?'  
  
Ivan laughed and said, "For about five months we've been looking for you. Man it feels so weird to have finally found you. Well, really though- hey guys! Nice to see you caught up."  
  
The rest of the group just glared at the older wind adept as Felix put his face as close as possible to Jenna's so that they were still at least no touching, "Jenna, where the hell did you go?"  
  
Jenna put her head down in shame refusing to look at everyone, "To pull myself together."  
  
No one was sure what to say until Mia moved Felix aside and said, "We know, how you must be feeling."  
  
Jenna's mind went wild with thoughts, 'They know I'm different, pathetic, a freak.'  
  
Jenna collapsed to the ground feeling tears swell up but she felt two gentle hands wrap around her, she looked up to see Ivan and Mia helping her up. Then Sheba looked around and said, "I say we camp here for tonight. Anybody have any objections?"  
  
No one said a word as Isaac started to take out his camping supplies, then soon followed by everyone else. Jenna let her tears fall as she watched her "friends" do something different while she laid there crying.  
  
* * *  
  
The campfire seemed to dance and Jenna stared at it in a state of awe. She wanted to talk, she wanted someone to talk to her, but everyone was scared. They all knew of her temper, 'God, please! I'm not a freak, I'm still the same Jenna! The same one who fought against monsters, the same one who risked her life to help you guys plenty of times.'  
  
"Jenna?"  
  
Jenna looked up to see Ivan starting to sit right next to her, "Ivan? What are you doing?"  
  
Ivan just smiled and replied, "Sitting, is there a rule I can't?"  
  
Jenna smiled along Ivan and said, "No, I was just worried people hate me?"  
  
Ivan looked back at Jenna with a look of concern, "What!? Why would we hate you?"  
  
Jenna looked him in the eye and looked back at Isaac who was sleeping, "You guys hate me for being who I am."  
  
"What?! Jenna since when did you become this way? I mean you just don't love Isaac. It's just who you are. You couldn't bear hurting him, we all understand."  
  
Jenna's mouth gaped open, 'They don't know, they don't know who I am. Still, I wont lie. At least not to Ivan.'  
  
Jenna gave a sigh and said, "Ivan, I don't love Isaac because... I don't seem to like guys. I feel more attracted to well... Uhh... Girls."  
  
Ivan gave a slight chuckle scaring the hell out of Jenna making her wonder if the world had gone insane, "That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean that's it!"  
  
Ivan gave another slight chuckle and said, "Well, if you stayed and hadn't ran away, you would know that's okay. Well, your brother is different."  
  
Jenna gave him a raised eyebrow as he continued, "Your brother is in love with a boy. Jenna, and I'm in love with a boy. Jenna, me and your brother are lovers."  
  
The female fire adept felt herself laughing so hard waking up everybody around them, 'If they were okay with Ivan and Felix why wont they be happy for me."  
  
Piers stood up looking over at Jenna and the Ivan saying, "Did you happen to drug her? I mean before she was crying."  
  
Felix looked at Ivan agreeing with Piers, "Ivan, what did you do?"  
  
Ivan just grinned making him seem so innocent but said, "Don't know, I just told her about us."  
  
Felix was brought aback that his lover already told his sister about him, "Uhh, Jenna yea."  
  
Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "It's okay, Felix. I understand. You wanted happiness, so you went after it, I completely understand."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!"  
  
Everyone's head snapped towards the direction of the voice and saw it was Isaac, "Jenna, you can't understand anything about love. If you did you would have done something. I don't mean return my love but at least make it easier for me! I mean, what I felt was unbearable, I wanted to die at times. To hurt myself so I could forget about the pain I was feeling and focus on a different one. I wanted to forget about you, people told me I will but when Felix said Ivan dropped by with Sheba, Piers, and Mia and they were going to find you. I decided to come because I felt like finding you would help me get over you but... It didn't. What you said was a lie, you can't understand love and ignore the person who love's you"  
  
Jenna ran heading towards Isaac now understanding how much she had hurt him, she hugged him and felt tears again falling down her cheeks but just said, "I'm sorry, please Isaac forgive me! I'm sorry, Isaac, just forgive me please!"  
  
Jenna hugged him tighter but then felt a hand on the back of head and a soft gentle voice saying, "I understand, you don't love me in the way I want but you do love me."  
  
Jenna smiled and said, "Yes, that's right."  
  
Jenna got up from her hug and went down to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Jenna woke up rubbing the sleep from her eye and looked to see how everyone was sleeping. She giggled a bit when she came to Ivan and Felix. They had there arms around each other and only one word could be used to describe how that looked, "Cute."  
  
Jenna looked around to see Isaac was asleep a tad faraway from every one else but that was about it. Sheba was sound asleep but Piers was snoring, a habit that the rest of them had to get use to since him and Garet didn't want to sleep fifty feet away from camp, 'Hey where is Garet? And where's Mia?'  
  
Jenna decided to look for Mia, as she walked past Ivan and Felix, Ivan muttered something that made her wish she never heard, "Mm, Felix, I'm too tired to do that. Felix, are you wearing your sword to the bed?"  
  
The words that were spoken would forever haunt her but she forced herself to no longer think about it and saw Mia sitting on a cliff starring off towards the ocean.  
  
Jenna didn't bother to say anything but instead looked at the female water adept. She stared feeling pure joy go around her and she smiled, Jenna never really noticed how Mia really looked and then a voice started saying something and then realized what it was saying, "You love Mia."  
  
Authors Note: Heh, one chapter down and another to go. Please don't tell me about my mistakes, I'm not a great writer and for some weird reason I seem to skip it when I proofread my work. 


	2. May Have Been the Right Choice

Authors Note: Wow, you guys liked this fic. I thought my other one would be doing better -_-, It's a umm Isaac/Ivan one. Sorry, Ivan is one of my favorite characters. Well, I love all of them sept a few like Kraden, he talked more then any of the other characters. Kay, well this is chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. Golden Sun belongs to someone else. Although I own this donut that I plan to it eat.  
  
The Wrong Path?  
  
Chapter 2; May Have Been The Right Choice  
  
Jenna stared at Mia in a state of awe refusing to disturb everything but then she wanted to be right next to her, "Mia?"  
  
Mia lightly turned her head and smiled, "Oh Jenna, umm, is there something wrong?"  
  
Jenna shook her head and asked, "So, how come Garet didn't come?"  
  
"Oh, well Garet hate's you according to the last time we saw him. He even freaked out more when he found out about Ivan and Felix. It was scary, he was pounding things and we couldn't figure out why. He just said it wasn't right. Then he left and never spoke with us since."  
  
Jenna bit her lip, "Oh Wow. Are there any plans as to what you guys are going to do? I mean, since you found me."  
  
Mia looked up and said, "Well, we plan to go back home. We all moved in the same town."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Mia nodded and Jenna found herself giving a slight blush. Mia looked back to an amazing view and said, "It's odd though, I mean how our life is going."  
  
Jenna looked over and said, "How so?"  
  
Mia gave a small chuckle and responded, "Easy. Things never go our way but it goes a way someone else may have wanted."  
  
"But that means no one will ever get what they want because it's not going their way, but the second part means people are getting what they want."  
  
"Still, if you think about it it's true."  
  
Jenna pondered for a moment, "Yeah, how did you come up with that?"  
  
"Oh, getting up before everyone else and finding a place to look over. Then after a while I go back and make breakfast."  
  
"Well, today I'll make breakfast."  
  
Mia shook her head and said, "No, it's okay, I always make breakfast."  
  
"No, if you always make breakfast you need a break. I'll do it."  
  
Mia shook her head and said, "You always made breakfast for yourself and you've been traveling for a year. We've only been looking for you for about a half. So I win and that's that."  
  
Mia walked off leaving a shocked Jenna to admire the water adept from the quiet town of Imil.  
  
* * *  
  
Isaac looked at Jenna who was laughing with her brother and his love, 'Love, is there such a thing? Maybe there is nothing known as simple love. Nothing is ever simple, not even falling out of love. Jenna, why am I even thinking about this. God damn it Isaac, get over her.'  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Isaac looked up to see Mia standing right next to him. "No, Mia it's nothing."  
  
Mia scolded him and said, "Love isn't nothing."  
  
Isaac shrugged and responded, "Well, this love isn't getting anything so it might as well be nothing."  
  
Mia put her arm around his waist and said, "Look there is someone to love out there. Everyone has someone, I mean if you wait long enough someone will find you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mia nodded and left leaving Isaac to think about something, 'Maybe she was right, but I found the love already, maybe I'm already over Jenna and into Mia.'  
  
Felix broke Isaac's thoughts as he said, "Come on, on to Vale we go!"  
  
Everyone cheered but Jenna who was still trying to figure out the perfect way to open up to Mia on how she really felt.  
  
* * *  
  
The large group had been walking for about a week now and were now taking a small break.  
  
Jenna looked around as Ivan clung to her brother like some puppy and she found it cute. Up until they started to kiss where she had to turn her head because the only time she would wish to see her brother's tongue was when he stuck it out at her, not in one of her friend's mouth.  
  
Mia looked at Jenna and laughed, "Jenna, it's only your brother kissing Ivan."  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes and said, "It's also my brother who may now be choking one of my best friends with his tongue."  
  
Sheba joined the conversation and said, "Well, I think it's cute, I mean it's not everyday you see two people as in love as them."  
  
Mia snickered as Jenna stuck out her tongue in disgust and Isaac walked up to the three of them and said, "Do they really have to kiss in front of us."  
  
Jenna raised up her arms and said, "Thank you, at least someone agrees with me."  
  
Mia laughed and said, "Isaac, in your mind do you honestly find it non cute."  
  
Isaac smiled and said, "Well, I guess it's nice that they're in love, but do they have to make out in front of us?"  
  
Jenna nodded her head in agreement and said, "I hope you two heard that!"  
  
Sadly the only thing the two lovers heard was the sound of there lips smacking.  
  
* * *  
  
Piers gave a giant smile and said, "We have finally made it."  
  
Sheba nodded in agreement and said, "I'm going home guys, I'll see in you a while."  
  
As everyone gave a quick good bye the only people left standing at the entrance of Vale was Jenna and Mia. Jenna bit her lip and said, "Mia, can I tell you something."  
  
Mia raised her eyebrow and said, "Sure, what is it?"  
  
Jenna took a deep breath and said, "I love you."  
  
Time seemed to stop as Mia and Jenna looked at each other waiting for a move to be done, "Jenna, I c-can't love, I'm so sorry."  
  
Jenna now understood how much it hurt, how Isaac felt when you open your heart to someone only to watch it get rejected. Jenna was about to say something but was stopped as Mia run off towards her home.  
  
Unknown to Jenna though was someone was watching, someone who hated things known as different.  
  
~One Hour Later~  
  
Mia sighed again as she sat on her bed hugging her knees, 'I'm so sorry Jenna, please Jenna, forgive me!"  
  
Mia looked up as she heard knocking on her door. She got up and answered it a bit surprised though to see Isaac, "Hi Isaac, come in."  
  
Isaac walked inside and said, "Mia could we talk?"  
  
Mia bit her lip and said, "Is this about Jenna?"  
  
"Jenna? No, it's about you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Isaac took a deep breath and Mia know what he was about to say but couldn't stop him, "Mia, I love you."  
  
Mia wasn't sure what to do, only one thing. She ran out of the house leaving another heartbroken person. Isaac though was too heartbroken, he unsheathed his sword and raised it above his heart.  
  
Authors Note: Hmm, you like. I think there's only going to be one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. Still, who is Mia meant to be with? Isaac or Jenna, and who heard Jenna confess her love to Mia? Will Isaac kill himself? Well, amazingly all these questions will be answered in the next chapter, review please!*reviews make me work faster.* 


End file.
